Isolated Ones, Left Foot Forward
by MangoSupaStar
Summary: The daughter of famed concubine, Lady Chun and Fire Lord Ozai, Qian Li unearths her her true identity and calling all while enjoining with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph to defy her father's imperialist plans.
1. Prologue

_I can remember every moment of that day. To the direction of the wind, to the position of the sun, to the way the pebbles rattled as they mobilized into the Senlin Village. I can recall my father organizing with other men in the village, they tried their very best to keep them out, but it was futile in the end. I hid behind a wine vessel on the East end of the village; I could still hear shrieks and cries for help even with my hands pressed tightly over my ears. I cowered, with my knees as close to my chest as possible – I didn't want them to find me._

_ But alas, I had no such luck. As one of the Fire nation soldiers patrolled the area, he managed to spot one of my long midnight colored dreads flowing down my back, evidently the wine vessel didn't provide as much cover as I thought it would. Calling to his comrades, he immediately yanked me from behind the vessel and dragged me onto the street. I was squirming to escape, but why did I even bother? "Well look here, she's a nice one." One of the soldiers purred examining me as if I were meat._

_I made it a point not to look into his eyes, he bent over to scan my face, grabbing it and pulling it about. "She's got nice, soft skin, a nice shade dark brown, radiant almost." he whistled. I felt instant disgust and terror. The men glanced at one another before the man who held my arm barked at me, "Are you an Earthbender, girl? What is your name?" I roughly swallowed before stuttering, "My name is Qian Chun, daughter of Qian Ran. I'm a non-bender." I was clearly lying. The men nodded at one another and immediately thrust me inside of a cart, slapping the metal doors shut and locking them._

"Where are you taking me? Where is my dad!" I panicked, grabbing the bars and looking around the village. The forest surrounding Senlin Village was burning, men and women and children were scattered everywhere, some dead, some hanging on and some mourning. The men didn't answer me, quickly taking off; I fell backwards as the cart lurched forward. Hot tears rolled down my eyes as I was taken away from my home, I couldn't have been more than 16 at the time. I watched Senlin Village smolder until I couldn't see any trace of it anymore.

_I was silently sobbing the entire time as I was quickly shuffled onto a ship; there were no other female passengers, not in my cabin at least. I was treated fairly well despite being a prisoner of war. Two months of traveling passed before I saw land again. I had never in my life been outside of the Earth Kingdom, which is strange considering my social status. The moment I stepped off of the ships, I was swiftly taken to a small lodge. I was immediately undressed, inspected and bathed. A elder woman tenderly washed and cared for my dreads, while another applied make up on my face and light hints of perfume on my wrists and neck. I was also placed inside of a hefty light pink and gold dress and simple black shoes. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew I was being primped for someone's use._

_ Hours later, I was shuffled into an extravagantly decorated carriage, rubies and diamonds speckled all around it, gold and blood red shining brightly. The driver was wearing simple but sleek black and red armor. I was helped inside of the carriage, the elder women made sure my dress didn't get caught in the carriage door and the carriage soon took off. Within a thirty minutes' drive, we went from a modest town of Firebenders to the sophisticated homes of the upper class and before long, reaching a high golden arch, signifying we had arrived within royal domain. It had just dawned on me that I was in the Fire Nation Capital._

_ My mouth stood agape as I perused the intricate characters written upon everything, the designs of the gardens and gates surrounding the buildings until we came upon the biggest building of them all. The carriage suddenly came to a halt and a couple of servants rushed to the carriage, flinging the door wide open. The bright sun stung my eyes as I was led out of the carriage and up the elaborate stairs towards the entrance of the main building. _

_ The rooms were terrifyingly dark and dim; I could see fire burning in the distance and two men sitting amongst one another. One of the servant men held my hand as he walked me closer and closer to them. I stopped directly in front of the two as he began to speak, "Prince Ozai, this is Qian Chun of Senlin Village. She was captured two months and 3 days ago during a raid. She is not a bender and Takashi felt that he need not execute her for obvious reasons." The young man he addressed slowly rose to his feet. His features were chiseled and he was rather tall, his robes brushed the floor as he walked towards me, staring down at me._

_I was too nervous to return the gaze, not afraid, no not that, but nervous. I hardly knew anything about the Fire nation or Lord Sonzin and Prince Ozai. I was more concerned on the whereabouts of my father than a prince bargaining me like roast duck on a Monday afternoon. "Keep her." He bluntly stated. I could see a smirk form on his lips. His father remained silent and slightly amused the entire time. I immediately jerked my head, "What?" I whispered, frantically glaring at the Prince Ozai. "She's a nice one; I can sense her strength and vitality. She isn't fragile like the others." His father commented. "Others?" I thought, it finally dawned on me – I became a concubine._

I frankly can't remember much after that. I do remember being placed in the royal chamber instead of the chambers with the other concubines. I was next door to Ursa, Prince Ozai's wife. She was in the early stages of pregnancy with her first child and was amazingly calm and kind in character. She helped me adjust to live not only within the Fire nation but within the royal court. I spent most of my days milling about the royal gardens, studying whatever books I could get my hands on and of course, secretly practicing Earthbending.

_ Ursa knew from the day we met that I lied about it. She told she could sense it by the way the ground vibrated as I would walk past her. It was an odd relationship, for me at the very least. We became fast friends despite the fact that we were technically sleeping with the same man and bearing his children simultaneously. Not even a good year after living there, I became pregnant with Qian Li – my only daughter. She was born a little less than three months after Princess Azula. Zuko and Li got on exponentially better than with Azula, then again, no one really got on with her._

_ Prince Ozai was seemingly happy with Qian Li being born, of course; once again I kept the fact that she was an Earthbender a secret from him. You see, the reason I keep it a secret is that both I and Li could be executed. Until the age of ten, in the dead of night, I would train and practice with her, she knew her oath of silence, she understood full and well the consequences. It bothers me that this is so brief, but I am writing this to you out of a frantic state. The time may come in which Qian Li, the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Qian Chun will come to your home in need of your help._

_ I ask this as my only favor, that you may take her in and keep her safe. _

_-Daughter of Qian Ran, highly ranked concubine of Fire Lord Ozai, Lady Chun_


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Zuko, give it back!" she yelled, stomping furiously towards him. "Why should I? It was _my_ toy anyway, now go away." He proclaimed, twirling the shiny contraption on the tips of his fingers. Qian Li, huffed, surprising him with a swift tackle to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" he shrieked attempting to pull the rambunctious girl off of him. "Why should I, eh? Besides, Mama Ursa said no take-backs, so GIVE. IT. BACK!" she commanded, yanking it from his hands and fleeing. Zuko rose to his elbows, reaching out to tug her long slender dreads.

"ACK!" she squealed, falling onto the ground, the toy flew out of her hands. "Really Zuko, really? Did you have to do that? You don't even _play_ with it anymore! Is it that serious?" she barked, heat rising from her face. The siblings were so involved with their play time that they didn't notice Azula, enter the garden, propped against a beaming white pole, smirking maliciously at the both of them. "_Yeah_ Zuko, don't be so mean to poor ol' Li-li." She croaked stifling a laugh. Zuko immediately dropped the toy into Li's hands. "Go away Azula. No one wants to play with you." He briskly stated, rising to his feet and dusting the grass from his clothing.

"Do you honestly think that I want to play with you two babies?" Azula retorted, rolling her eyes. Two other young girls strode behind her. "Come on Mai, Ty-Lee; let's leave these children to their games." She ordered. Li instantly rose to her feet, roaring, "Stop being so full of yourself Azula, you're a kid too! You're only six months older than I am!" Azula merely huffed, gracefully pacing down the cobblestone corridor. Zuko and Li watched as she and her friends left, Mai and Zuko stole a peek at the other. "_Oooh_, someone's got a girlfriend!" Li exclaimed dancing on the tips of her toes circling her older brother, who began to vigorously blush. "Stop that!" he growled, stealing the toy from her once again.

Li groaned and rolled her eyes, stomping her tiny brown feet on the ground. She had a penchant for always being barefoot, even when her mother or Mama Ursa scolded her for it. "Come _on_ Zuko, I just want to spin the top! Please let me! You don't even play with it. I think you get a kick out of teasing people." She pouted, jogging at his heels. Zuko sat underneath the enormous willow tree situation in the middle of the luscious green garden with crystal clear fountains and pools dotting its entirety. He unexpectedly tossed it to his younger sister, who gleefully began to spin it.

"You know, things have changed around here. All of the adults are all concerned with something, well they usually are, but it seems more…" Her voice trailed as she struggled to explain the situation. "Ah, don't worry about it. Like you said, the adults are always concerned with something." Zuko reassured her, smiling at her. Li shrugged, plopping down next to him. Moments later, the clanging of armor could be heard echoing down the corridor as three guards marched towards her mother's chambers.

"Lady Chun, Fire Lord Ozai has ordered you be present in chambers at once!" one of the guards bellowed, Li could sense an air of anxiety from the men. Before long, her mother calmly emerged from her chambers, a dainty smile painted across her face with an expression that didn't care to read the uncertainty in the atmosphere. "If he wishes I be there, I shall go." She responded, strutting along the corridor. Li sprinted towards her mother, grasping her silk black robes. "Mama, where are you going? What does father want?" she frantically interrogated, clinging to her mother desperately.

Lady Chun stooped to the level of her daughter, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Mama wants you to be a good girl, mind your manners and go play. I have business to attend to; I love you with everything, alright? Never forget that." She coolly stated kissed her on the forehead and locking eyes with Zuko, he could see tears brimming. Regaining composure, she followed the men down the corridor and inside of the adjoining building. Li looked on for a few moments, her voice barely a whisper. "What does mama have to attend to? This doesn't feel right." The young girl panicked, twirling her fingers. "Everything will be alright, it's nothing serious…she'll return I promise." Zuko assured, biting his bottom lip.

* * *

The hours slowly waned forward and the sunset and moonlight had come and gone. The nervous and agitation that Qian Li felt blossomed with each passing hour her mother didn't return. The early morning sun began to dance across the courtyard and she sat at the edge of her bed. Her dreads braided into a neat bed-time bun. "_Mama, please come back. I can't sleep without you._" She whispered, tears forming. Quickly wiping them away, Li hopped out of bed at the sound of footsteps against the marble floor. She paused at the opening of her door, her heart dropped. It wasn't her mother, but Ursa.  
Ursa walked inside of Zuko's bedroom, which was diagonal from her own. She strained to hear what Ursa was muttering to the drowsy young boy. "Please watch Li and protect her and I love you, always remember this." Ursa solemnly stated, quickly exiting the room. As she left, Ursa noticed Li crouching at her door. "Mind your brother." She sighed, tossing a black hood over her head and pacing out of the chambers. Trepidation seized her entire being. "_What does she mean by that?" _she questioned, dashing into Zuko's room.

The boy was sprawled over his bed, seemingly unaware of what just occurred. "Zuko, get up!" Li cried, tugging his leg. Azula arrived into the bedroom unpredictably. "Wake up." She bluntly ordered. "What do you want Azula? I want to sleep." Zuko groaned, rising to sit up. "Mother has been banished. Grandfather Azulon and Lady Chun have mysteriously died the previous night." She announced with a sense of accomplishment.  
Zuko, who was formerly extremely drowsy, snapped awake at once. Qian Li began to cry. "Azula stop lying! You're upsetting Li-li! You're such a liar Azula!" he roared. Azula, who was at this point facetiously cleaning her nails, glanced at her siblings. "Now, why would I lie about such a thing? Don't believe me? Ask father." With this she spun on her heels and departed, leaving a shaken Zuko and Li. Li was now bawling, hiccuping in between. "Where - Where is mama? She isn't dead. She was fine yesterday. I want mama." She sobbed.

Zuko dashed from his bed, consoling the small child, struggling to keep from crying himself. At that moment the two children could comprehend all that had transpired and why it had, but in due time everything would fall into place.


	3. Chapter 2

Two years had trickled by without her mother, but gradually the once ten year old Li began to flourish into a 12 year old young woman. She didn't grow much in height, her features remained the same, and her shiny brown skin glowed even more and unlike her siblings, she barely resembled her father, to whom she wasn't very close to, for some reason she couldn't express at that time. Life without her mother was naturally empty, cold and the only warmth she did feel was brought by Zuko and her Uncle Iroh – the only two people she could trust.

Yet things progressively changed within Zuko's demeanor. The once cheerful, aloof child became more aggressive and a bit fiery than usual. Li blamed it on his hormones and his sudden moral obligation to someday be Fire Lord. "I'm telling you Zu-zu, you're getting ahead of yourself." She teased, slumped over a couch, attempting to relieve herself of the awful summer heat. Fixing his ponytail Zuko didn't bother to turn an acknowledge her. "You have no idea what you're talking about." He huffed, now bending over to fix his shoes.

"Oh, I don't? Do you truly think that father will just let you waltz on his meeting and speak, even though you have little practical expertise in war strategy?" She quizzed, sucking her teeth, "You're silly if you think he'd appreciate it!" Zuko immediately suspended his activities, glaring at the young girl. "You have no idea what any of this means, do you? You're just a kid that's why." He shot, promptly rising to his feet. Li sat upward, calling out to her brother. "You're right, I'm just a kid, but I know an impending mistake when I see one! Just be careful, okay? Try not to tread on any toes, you know how _he_ is." She cautioned, gripping the couch cushion.

Barely pausing, he simply glimpsed over his shoulder before continuing his stride. An elongated sigh escaped her lips. It was fruitless to try and persuade him to stay from the council and in her sick, manipulative ways, Azula would gas his head, twist it too. She could see Azula from the corner of her eye, smugly watching her older brother walk into a trap. Scooting from the couch, Li left the small pagoda, propping herself on a pole diagonal from Azula.

"Why would you gas him like that? You know he's going to say something father doesn't like." She scolded, gently biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "Oh Li-Li, don't you see, he has to prove himself worthy _someday_. He can't remain a child forever." She sniggered and mocked. "You're evil, you know that?" she spat, becoming visibly flabbergasted. "Everyone can't have a great childhood, if it weren't for the fact that my mother favored Zuko over me –"Li cut her short, "Come off it Azula. Everyone knows father adores you the most between you two and you milk it up!"

"Hmm, you have a point, but at the very least I have one parent who adores me, while you have none." She responded, leaning forward, face to face with Li, warm breath sliding down her neck. Qian Li's jaws clenched tightly, her adrenaline pumping, her left hand shaking. "If you think I want father's favoritism, you're horribly mistaken." She retorted lips pursed firmly. Azula exposed a sinister grin, "I see I've gotten you frazzled just a bit and that's enough for me." She purred, taking a deep breath as she stood upright and walked around her younger sister.

Li could still sense the electric tension in the air as the minutes drifted by. At this point, hands were jittering madly, her heart was beating against her chest, and she stifled a few tears. Azula knew exactly where to hit her. She had lied to Azula; she clung to some remnant of parental affection. Her father's favoritism differed from how he favored Azula. She knew Fire Lord Ozai did favor her, because she was the spitting image of her mother, but there was no emotional connection – she wouldn't allow it. She missed her mother. She wanted her mother. She missed Ursa, who would comfort Qian Li when her mother would leave for a few days.

All she had left was Zuko and Uncle Iroh, the former gradually wandering farther from her with each passing day. As she stood still, gripping the sleeves of her ruby robes, she could sense frantic footsteps in the other hallway in her direction – it was Uncle Iroh. Before he could even slide the door open she called to him, "What is the problem?" She hid her face from him, wiping away the tears before spinning on her heels.

Uncle Iroh was a cheerful elder man, the older brother of Fire Lord Ozai. At this decade of his life, his vibrant black hair began to fade to a dusty grey, signs of hardship cracked his face, but his eyes remained bright and his laughter was as robust and bold as his belly. "You were running, weren't you?" Li muttered. Iroh doubled over, panting. "It's…Zuko…He spoke out of turn…Agni Kai." He breathlessly announced. Qian Li's entire body froze; her heart once active, stopped, goose bumps formed everywhere. "What are you talking about? Father would **never** do that, would he?" she panicked, sprinting past Iroh, jerking his hand.

The two shuffled down the elaborate corridors and hallways. "Your father is a volatile man, no heart I tell you. Aye, my brother is irrational. He's just a boy!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed trailing his niece. Qian Li quicken her steps, speeding to the room in which Agni Kai's were held. "I specifically told Zuko he had no business going to that council. He doesn't think! What has he gotten himself into?" furious screams escaped her throat and fire burned in her eyes.

"Li-Li please calm down or you know what will happen." Iroh advised, noticing small juts of rock forming in the ground." He knew. She suddenly halted, whirling to face him. Communicating with mere facial expression, she relaxed her stance, departing to run towards the arena. Reaching the side door of the marvelous stadium, she and Iroh slithered inside, taking their seats to left of where Fire Lord Ozai was located. From the corner of her eye, she could see Azula and a few generals smirking as they advocated Zuko's punishment.

Her stomach dropped as she watched her older brother walk up the ramp and onto the stage. She crumpled up the fabric of her dress and she pulled at it in fear. Uncle Iroh was biting his lip, holding the mahogany railing. The moment her father began to order his decree, all sound was drowned out. All she could hear was incoherent mumbling, her father raising his voice and Zuko standing his ground, but she could literally see his fear.

Her eyes were locked onto her brother and father, Ozai's menacing stance inching closer to Zuko commanding he fight. At that very moment, Qian Li choked on air as she watched her brother refuse to fight him. Although she knew why he would not, she knew it would not end well. "_Zuko what have you done?"_she mouthed, still unable to fully breathe. Feeling her father's fury bloom with each second, Zuko fell to his knees; she knew he was pleading for him not to fight. "_Please just fight._ _Get it over with, it is better than any punishment._" She thought, leaning on the railing.

For a brief moment, their eyes met, tears were forming in their eyes as Ozai walked closer to him. "_Please Zuko, stand!"_ she whispered to him. Fire Lord Ozai was only a few inches from his son, his hands raised, and his face covered in sweat and anger, while Zuko was fully sobbing at this point. Qian Li jumped to her feet, "**Please father don't! He's just a silly boy! No!**" she pleaded as Ozai dealt his blow, Zuko's chilling cries of pain echoing within the hall. Her mouth hung open; she watched her brother lay on the ground, curled, writhing in pain.

Defying the rules, Qian Li, jumped the railing and ran to her brother. Iroh attempted to stop her. "Why father? Tell me why this had to happen!" she screamed, hands on her brother's shoulders. He wouldn't allow her to see his face. "You could've killed him! Your only son! Are you mad?" she shrieked, sobbing, tears staining the black collar of her dress. She could hear Azula cackling as she exited the stadium. "Qian Li, my quarters, NOW." He boomed, yanking her hand and dragging her away from Zuko. She struggled to break free, but could not.

Entering the quarters behind the stadium, Ozai shoved her on the small couch. Her hands were buried in her face. His sat adjacent from her. "What is the meaning of you speaking to me in that manner? You are the most dutiful of my children, yet you also publicly defy me." He spoke, eyebrows furrowed. She didn't respond, continuing to cry. "Zuko is a man now and must pay the consequence for his disobedience. Therefore he shall be banished, along with your Uncle Iroh until he finds the Avatar." He declared, showing little emotion.

Qian Li immediately stopped crying, staring at him. "What do you mean banished? Don't banish him, please don't!" she begged. Her only stared. "If you have any contact with him without my permission afterwards, you shall also be banished. That is final. He shall leave tomorrow night." He uttered, standing to depart. He glided to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Azula is strong and you are dutiful and clever, not disobedient. Although I love her dearly, do not go in the same path as your mother. Let it stay that way." He spoke, exiting the room.

She wondered what he meant by, "_Do not go in the same path as your mother."_ What had her mother done that would warrant such a statement from him. Qian Li, lay upon the couch, sobbing once more until she slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Consciousness began to creep over her senses, she could hear the crickets and other night time insects play their orchestra. Suddenly jutting upright, she fixed her hair, scrambling to her feet as she heard several servants hoisting trunks down the halls. "What? I thought he was leaving tomorrow night?" she moaned. The servants nervously glanced to one another. "Princess Li tonight is the night is due to be banished. He leaves in approximately an hour." One servant stuttered anxiously. Li's eyes widened, her mouth hung open, "You mean to say I slept that long?" she shrieked, galloping down the corridor, nearly tripping over her clothing.

Stumbling over her feet, she tore around the corner, nearly skipping at this point. Her hair was a mess and flew around her face, each dread lightly tapping her cheeks. "Zuko!" she shouted, collapsing into his bedroom, scrambling to her feet. "You're still here, thank goodness." She panted, gasping for air. He was facing his window and barely acknowledged her. The silence grew thick as she inched closer to him. "Zuko? Speak to me." She breathlessly beseeched. He continued to look onward, hands hanging stiffly by his sides.

Qian Li droned, "Please tell me you aren't leaving, you'll come back, you'll write me, right?" He still did not respond. Ever more closely to him, she reached out to him, attempting to grasp his hand; he suddenly yanked it away, treading away from her. "Don't touch me." He ordered, a mixture of anger and sadness emitting from his throat. She awkwardly put her hands by side, straightening her posture. Zuko sighed heavily, still facing away from her. "I cannot contact you and you do not contact me, you hear? Father will ban you too if not worse." He cautioned in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't care." She defiantly responded, chin in the hair. "You ought to," there was a brief, intense pause, "Or you'll end up like my mother or your mother." Instantly she felt an enormous weight shift throughout her entire body, sinking her to the floor, every sense was shot. "Zuko, what are you talking about?" she whispered. "If you disobey him, he will not hesitate to punish you. Do not think you're outside of that territory." He told her, hustling towards his bedroom door, peeking around the corner to ensure privacy and immediately shutting it.

His back was still facing her and in a low voice, he began to reveal everything to her, "Li-Li, you have to listen to me. Your mother did not die unexpectedly, she was put to death by poison because father found out she hid her Earthbending. She lied about you being able to do so, hence the **only **reason you're alive right now. If father finds out that you have either contacted me or that you're an Earthbender too, he _will_ not hesitate to execute you either."

She clutched her stomach, ultimately feeling ill. "How long did you know the truth, Zuko?" she demanded, he quickly hushed her. "Keep quiet! I've always known since my mother was banished. She swore to me to keep it a secret until I could not do so anymore." He explained hurriedly, he was now at his desk, fumbling about for something.

Qian Li was processing all of this new found information and truth behind her mother's death. She did it to protect her, she lied to protect her and all this time Zuko knew about it. Interrupting her thoughts, Zuko shoved a crumpled envelope into her hands. "Read this after I have left." He briskly ordered, now standing at the doorway. "Before I go, keep your head down and do not come looking for me." He groaned, heading out of the doorway and down the hall. She ran after him, "Zuko, wait!" she yelled after him, he was already at the end of the path, meeting Uncle Iroh.

Both men appeared dejectedly and gloomy, there was no booming laughter etched across Uncle Iroh's face. Right before Zuko departed, he turned to his younger sister, weakly bidding her farewell with a simple wave. She choked on a gasp as she saw the damage done to her brother's face. Tears began to brim her eyes as she watched them walk slowly towards the gates until they disappeared. She opened her hand, scanning the aged enveloped. It was addressed from her mother.

Glancing in both directions, Qian Li hurried to her chambers, shutting the heavy doors behind her to read the letter in privacy.

_Dear Qian Li,_

_I'm quite sure that by the time you've read this, things will have been turned upside down in your life. Regrettably, I will no longer be there to physically guard you. I tried my very best to protect so please do not hold this against me. I'm not sure exactly how, but I've always had this feeling that it would happen. I know that at this point, your allegiance will be put to the test. You may not understand what I mean completely right now, but you will in due time._

_Your bending is weak as it should be for someone who has lived a secret yet sheltered life. There was only so much I could teach you without being caught, which didn't work to my favor. However, there is someone, someone very close to the both of us that can teach you far more than I ever could be able to. He lives in Omashu, which is located in the Earth Kingdom. I've asked this of him as my only favor. You will have to go there and be trained by him. He is expecting you within a year that you receive this letter. His name is Bumi and he is my cousin, I'm sure once you arrive there he will be easy to find._

_He actually did not know that I was alive until I wrote him a few months previously, but that is another story. As I said before, your allegiance will be tested, therefore, if you do escape to Omashu, because your father will not let you just waltz out of Fire Nation territory, know that your father will never allow you back into the Fire Nation, especially if he learns you're not a non-bender. So make your choices wisely dear._

_You have far more potential to achieve some great than wasting your life away within your father's clutches, only to be married off._

_Love with every fiber of my being, _

_Your mother._

She gazed at the letter, feeling another sheet of parcel sticking to it. Gently shaking it, a map dropped from beneath it, floating to the ground. She glared hotly at the paper, stuffing inside of her desk drawer, wiping away her tears. Sitting on the stool beside her desk, she glanced outside of the window, watching the long procession of her brother and Uncle Iroh finally exiting the palace walls. That was the last she had ever seen or heard from him for quite some time.


	5. Chapter 4

"_Ugh_, do I have to wake up?" she groaned, feeling the warm morning sun beam across her cheeks as Azula playfully pulled back the curtains. "Why are you in my room, Azula?" she grumbled, covering her eyes and rolling over. Daintily skipping about the large wooden bed situated in the middle of the room, Azula pounced on her bed, smirking "Are you saying that I should not awake my precious sister on her 14th birthday?" Qian Li glared at her sister, grimacing at her oozing sense of false kindness. "Can you just leave?" she ordered, pushing her body upright, rummaging through her hair.

Azula huffed, "If _that's_ how you want it, then fine. It isn't as if anyone else would recognize you exist. I was just doing you a favor." Quickly leaving the room, Qian Li could hear her footsteps tap against the floor. A heavy sigh escaped her throat as she fell back onto her pillow, staring at the ceiling. "So… it's been about a year now." She mouthed quietly, peering at her desk from the corner of her right eye. Slowly rising once again, she swung her legs over her bed, feet touching the cool floor. The sun was shining directly over her through the intricate wooden bars on her long windows.

She paced back and forth a bit, glancing at her enormous closet filled with distinctive robes, dresses, and shoes. She looked back at the desk, eyes boring into the desk drawer that contained the letter her mother gave her. Smacking her lips together and groaning, Qian Li rolled her eyes and swiftly walked to the closet, opening it up and pulling out a small bag that she had kept secret for nearly a year. The bag was stuffed with items and more recently food she had been rationing off for a year.

She bit her bottom lip, anxiety forming in her belly. Walking back to the desk, she snatched the letter from the drawer and carefully placing it in a small pocket of the bag. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the corridor and immediately began hiding the bag into its spot, rising to her feet and shutting the doors behind her. It was Azula. She looked on at Qian Li with minor suspicion. "Father sent me to tell you that he's giving you a small dinner tonight for your birthday. To introduce you _as a woman_ to the Nation." She mundanely relayed. "Huh? Why did you put emphasis on that last bit Azula?" she questioned, still standing in front of the closet.

A crooked smiled spread on her lips. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's time you found a suitor, my dear. You're a woman know you know." She croaked. "What? You didn't get such a dinner when _you_ turned 14! Why do _I_ have to get one?" she shrieked, putting her hands on her hips. Azula cackled for a few seconds, "Are you blind to your surroundings? I can do much more than be someone's wife and child bearer. I'm not some non-bender with nary a skill of any sort." The color on Qian Li's face turned to a shocking red under her dark brown skin, her eyes narrowed and she could feel the Earth under her feet jolt.

"I will not be married off!" she shouted. "You're silly if you think you won't. Father's already got someone in mind, one of the general's sons. Quite handsome I must say." Azula informed, hands in her pocket and leaving the room again. The floor calmed down beneath her feet and she felt an overwhelming sense of dread and agony. Glimpsing towards the closet door, she hung her head and paced away.

The hours passed and Qian Li was sitting on the ground, back against a high stone wall, knees touching her chest and bag strapped to her body. The night time sky was starless providing an excellent cover amidst the music, laughter and festivities – she had escaped her own party, she was not about to be married off, especially to General Takanori's son. Scanning her surroundings, she stealthily pulled the loose blocks from the wall, squeezing her way through the open path and shoving them back into place.

Ducking underneath the full leaves of the trees surrounding the palace, Qian Li navigated her way towards her destination, stopping at the edge of a thick dense forest. She looked over her shoulder staring onward at her home for the final time. "I've made my decision. I've chosen my alliance. This is what I have to do." She whispered, weakly waving good-bye before turning to dash into the forest, using what skills of navigation her mother taught her all these years, the ability to see the Earth without visual sight.


End file.
